


Christmas themed JohnLock!

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a fan art i saw, Christmas Dinner, Fluffy and sweet, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Random oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the weather became chilly, Sherlock decided that being a pain was necessary. But John didn't know the nice Christmas surprise that came along with it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas themed JohnLock!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's out of character and all, I tried guys i really did

Winter rolled around and that meant that the weather was obviously going to get a lot colder that it's usual rainy fiasco, but snow was yet to be seen. In the small apartment of 221B Baker Street, on the second floor , were two men who were bickering at each other like an old married couple. Which they weren't , but sure as hell always act like one. These two men would none other be the ever famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. 

Now don't be alarmed, this happens between them regularly. But today it seems, John wasn't having any of it. And is not going to take any of it either. The argument had started over the request that was sent out by Mycroft Holmes to join him for a Christmas Dinner. It wasn't much of a party but more of a formal way of saying merriment to each other without breaking the professional image. John was pleased, in fact more than pleased. He was delighted that he could finally have a proper dinner , proper food instead of Chinese take out on the holiday who most loved in the year. John had tried every technique he could possibly think of to make Sherlock agree to come along, but to no avail as the answer would only be "No John" or "Dull" or "Should we get milk?".

"All right now I have had it up to here," John motioned his hand above his head , "with your stupid answers and that monotonous tone you're pulling with me, Sherlock? Okay? I want to have dinner and a proper one with nothing blowing up in my face or...or...to find an eye ball staring back at me this time when I pour gravy! Can we please, just this time, I promise you anything, can we please just go spend Christmas with your brother?" John pleaded, tone firm and threatening but voice breathy and exasperated from all the previous attempts. He was crossing his fingers on this one, as Sherlock took a full minute to think and give him an answer but it only turned out to be another "Nope" and popping the 'p' per usual. 

"I give up!" John said, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, and walked to their bedroom, posture slightly slumped from being grouchy. As he entered the room and slam the door shut, locking the door behind him, he didn't feel a single drop of guilt in him in the way he acted, but just kicked off his shoes and took a nap to calm himself down. Meanwhile, in the living room, Sherlock sprang up from the couch and began preparing for the big surprise. He called the restaurant and made reservations, securing a nice spot and hung up to run out and get his suit that was waiting for him at the parlour. He also had one made for John, of course this was a favour that the owner had promised him after helping to get his sister out of prison with no criminal charges on her self. 

It was 6.30 pm and the sun was slowly setting, the dim light giving the earth a warm like glow and the sun rays hit certain areas. The weather was still cold and clouds forming, like a small warning of snow. Their reservations were at 7.30 and Sherlock decided this was the best time to wake John up from his slumber. Knocking on the door, he called out for his lover.

"John? John, love, wake up. I have something for you," Sherlock said, voice loud enough in an attempt to wake the shorter man up. A few seconds passed before he could here shuffled footsteps approaching the door, unlocking it and to reveal a rather sleepy looking John. 

"What is it , Sherlock?" John asked, voice still heavily laced with sleep and annoyance. It took a second for him to register that Sherlock was looking sharp, neat, and was in a handsome looking tailored suit. The stitchings were a give away.

"What's all this for?" John questioned again, chuckling at the pleasant sight before him. Sherlock then explained all that he had done and apologised for pissing John off earlier. According to him, it was all part of the plan. For he couldn't stand having dinner with his brother, but would want one solely with John.

"Now go get ready, we have dinner to attend to," Sherlock said, dismissing John off with a wink and a chaste kiss before pushing him to the bathroom. 40 minutes has passed to reveal a nicely dressed up John, hair combed back and suit fitted perfectly. Sherlock drank every detail of his lover, his John before pulling him and letting their kiss linger a little longer this time. 

As the duo am made their way to down the stairs and grabbing their coats, scarves and gloves, they can't help but stare at each other before they were in one another's embrace, the warmth and love making everything about their silly argument earlier on wash away instantly. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes," John whispered into Sherlock's neck. "And I love you," Sherlock responded, kissing the shorter man's head before they headed out the door to be greeted with another surprise. Snow flakes gently dropped onto the earth, and the two couldn't help but smile. Still in each other's embrace, the walked up a little further before hailing a cab. They didn't want to break the embrace, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo ya'all! So this is a really short random one shot I wrote and it's JOHNLOCK FINALLY AGAIN! I feel like I some how have abandoned this ship and that is really uncool of me. BUT nonetheless, I sail this ship proudly to oblivion! Sorry I've been gone for the Shippers, somehow I really don't know if I should write anymore.. But if you want me to, I gladly will :-) do tell if you want me to , it'll help  
> -x


End file.
